


More Than I deserve

by Darthnikki



Series: Just Like Sam Becket Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda Mushy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I've taken more than I've been given<br/>I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'<br/>And I don't know why heaven above<br/>Blessed me with your sweet love<br/>Though I never tell you what you're worth<br/>That's 'cause it's more than I deserve''</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a song by the amazing Christian Kane. It's one of my favourites of his, and when I listen to it I can't help but think of Derek. Y'all should really hit this song up on you tube (I have no idea how to do links on here, sorry). But honestly its amazing. Anyways enjoy, and if you could take the time to let me know what y'all think I'd be really grateful.
> 
> N.B: This is part of the 'Just Like Sam Becket Verse' and takes place two years after the original story. I guess I should point out here that maybe all the one shots will be all over the place timeline wise.

Derek knows how lucky he is, and sometimes he hates himself for thanking a God he isn’t sure exists other than to torture him, for the gift he gave him when Stiles’ memory was wiped from his accident. He’s leaning against the kitchen door jamb now watching as Stiles makes them dinner. He’s washing the potatoes and singing to the radio, his hips swaying slightly from side to side. But it’s when Stiles turns that Derek understands the gift he’s truly been given. The swell of Stiles’ stomach is just starting to stretch out his shirts.

They’ve been together two years now. Two happy years, even though Derek still wakes every morning thinking that Stiles will leave him, walk away, because all Derek feels he’s done is take, take, take, and never given him anything in return. Stiles has been there for him every day, has soothed his fears, smiled through his growling, and snarling. Wrapped him in loving arms, kissed him breathless, and when they make love or fuck, Derek always feels like all that focus is on him and him alone. Like Derek is the very centre of Stiles’ universe. It couldn’t be further from the truth. 

In fact Stiles is the centre of Dereks’ universe. He’s his sun, moon and stars. He’s the gravity that pulls his heart like the tide, the warmth on his skin that makes him feel wanted, loved, and cherished. He’s his guiding light that leads him home, no matter how surrounded by darkness he is. He wants to be able to say it all to him, but words have never been Dereks strong suit. Stiles jokingly calls him Oz sometimes, says that he and the Sunnydale resident are like monosyllabic twins, except ya know polar opposites in looks and height. Derek just doesn’t feel like he deserves all this, deserves the love he’s given freely by his mate, when all he can do, is sit silently and glare.

He’s pulled from his musings when Stiles wraps his hands around his waist and snuggles into him. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him in close,

“You okay? You got that look again?’’ Stiles says quietly, Derek frowns confused, but rubs his stubbled cheek over his mates hair, he smells like Jasmine and moonflowers, there’s always a hint of cinnamon under the floral scents, but Derek loves his scent, can if Stiles lets him get lost in it for hours. Stiles digs him in the ribs though, meaning he’s been silent for too long, and there’s a hint of worry in his scent now, 

“I’m fine, was just thinking is all.’’

“Well, what were you thinking about?’’ Stiles asks, never one to be deterred, it makes Derek smile into his hair, and he pulls back to look into his mates honey brown eyes. They’re shining at him with a love he just feels he doesn’t deserve,

“About you, and how beautiful you look’’ he places a warm hand on their child cocooned safely in Stiles’ stomach, his mates hands come to rest over his own, and he smiles happily up at Derek, it always takes Dereks breath away, and he can’t help returning it, and leaning in to kiss him tenderly. He rests his forehead against his mates, brushing their noses together.

“I love you’’ Stiles whispers, Dereks heart stutters as it always does when he hears those words,

“I love you too. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, and I know I don’t say it enough, but I would be lost without you.’’

When he meets his mates eyes their shining with tears, and he’s beaming, his smile so radiant than Derek feels warmth burn through him,

“I’ll tell you what you did to deserve it’’ Stiles whispers “You picked me up off the actual floor, you helped me pick out groceries for my dad, you looked out for me, you listened to me, you cared about me. You came for me! You don’t have to say it every day Derek, because I feel it. I feel how much you love me. I feel it here’’ he places his hand over his heart and meets Dereks eyes again “I feel you inside me, filling me up, and I’m just grateful that I’m the one lucky enough to be given that gift.’’

Derek looks to him shocked,

“You can feel all that?’’ he asks, Stiles nods and places his hand onto Dereks chest over his heart,

“Can’t you feel it?’’ he asks, Derek closes his eyes, and can feel Stiles in every inch of him. Can feel him reaching out into all the dark places inside of him where Kate still lurks with a smirk on her lips and gleam in her eyes, like she’s just waiting for the opportunity to take his world away again. But Stiles reaches there, and he pushes her away, fills him up with light. When he opens his eyes again they’re red, and Stiles chuckles softly, reaches one hand to his cheek and leaves the other covering his heart as if he’s trying to shield it from anything bad happening to it,

“There’s my Alpha.’’ Derek growls, it rumbles through him, and makes Stiles smile even more, he touches his lips to Dereks, and Derek pulls him to him gripping him as tight as he dares and kissing his breath away.

By the end their both panting and Stiles’ eyes are blown wide, it makes Dereks dick twitch, 

“Come lie with me for a little while’’ he whispers seductively into his ear, making Stiles shiver,

“What about dinner? It’s going to burn’’ Derek smirks,  
“I’ll get us take out’’ he says as he pulls Stiles away to their room,

“At least let me turn of the burners’’ he laughs.

 

Two hours later Stiles is lay on his back, both of them sated and pliant on the huge bed that Derek bought for them, it sits in the middle of the room. Derek had placed it there when Stiles said he loved watching Derek bathed in moonlight. Dereks lay with his head pillowed on Stiles’ chest, his hand caressing Stiles swollen abdomen. He starts to sing softly, Stiles loves it when Derek sings to him, he has a whisky rich voice, and it never fails to make him shiver. It’s a Christian Kane song, and as Derek sings Stiles tightens his fingers into his ebony hair;

Livin' with me, it ain't easy  
But I do it every day  
Sometimes even now  
I wanna run away  
But there you are  
You're tryin' to please me  
Yeah you stand your ground  
It's more than I deserve

I've taken more than I've been given  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve

It's just your style to wear a smile  
Oh baby you wear it well  
If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else  
So come on here and lay down, a little while  
'Cause you right now  
You're more than I deserve

I've taken more than I've been given  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve

I've taken more than I've been given  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
That's 'cause it's more than I deserve

Taken more than I've been given  
And I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve.

They lay quietly afterwards, Derek still gently caressing his skin, Derek never fails to make him feel loved, or wanted. He may not be the best at saying what he means, but his actions far excel anything that simple words could ever do. Running his fingers through his hair he softly says,

“You deserve the world and more Derek, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life giving it to you.’’

 

Yeah, Derek knows he’s lucky, and he will spend the rest of his days basking in the loving glow that his mate gives to him; he knows he’s going to spend the rest of his days making sure his mate feels all the things he can’t say. Because Stiles is his mate, and he deserves the world and more.


End file.
